The new Civil War
by Rosario Central
Summary: Camp Half-Blood vs. Camp Jupiter, starts in ancient times, M for swearing, some sex reference and violence. NOT lemon. Some OC, but not part of the main story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this isn't a chapter**

Basically what I will eventually write is what would happen if a new civil war occurred between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The first chapters will occur in ancient history, then to European History, Civil War and finally then to the new civil war in present times.

In HoH, Camp Jupiter is already attacking Camp Half-Blood, in my story the new civil war won't start until the Seven are back in the U.S.

One last thing, this is my first fanfic, so when I mess up please tell me what I did wrong and how I can make it better.


	2. Fall Of Troy

**A/N This chapter takes place in the Trojan War; it will be a while until I get to modern times I don't own PJO**

Fall of Troy

Olympus Council Zeus POV

Gods my brothers and sisters are annoying, thought Zeus. The worst one out of all of them is probably Aphrodite, I mean really start a war over a fine princess. I'm most disappointed with Athena though; goddesses of wisdom, yeah right. Instead of keeping a cool head all she did was make everyone even more war hungry than they already were.

It should embarrass the other gods, that apart from me, Hades is the only neutral god, Hades, the god of hell and death is the only other level headed being in this room right now. Well, the council was about to begin…

''This council is officially open,'' I stated.

''We should going to drown Troy," said Poseidon angrily.

''For once I agree with uncle,'' Athena pointed out.

At this comment there were nods from Hera, Hephaestus, and Hermes.

''Shut up Athena!'' Ares screamed.

''Oh yeah at last I didn't get my ass kicked by a mortal,'' replied Athena.

Ares' face turned red, as he fumbled for his sword.

At this Hermes laughed, even some of the gods who supported Troy, like Ares did smiled; no one really liked Ares, and the memory of him getting beat by Diomedes was hilarious.

''Enough,'' I boomed, this was going to get out of hand.

I glanced at Hades and he understood that we needed to bring order.

''All of you are worse than mortals,'' Hades said, correctly.

''You claim your wise, master of the sea, master of the hunt, but you know nothing, the only ones being logical here is Zeus and me,'' the gods were stunned, no one knew Hades had it in him to make a speech like that. I nodded in appreciation towards Hades.

''Do your bidding as you wish, take whatever side you want, but don't fight with each other,'' I said, most frowned, they each wanted to humiliate each other, but that humiliation could drive us apart.

Back on Earth Achilles POV

No one understands me. Everyone treats me like a machine, go fight and don't complain. Go fight risk, death and let the lazy Agamemnon take all the glory. Well I was damn through with it all; the last straw was Agamemnon taking away Briseis. My Briseis. He knows I she's my property. If they don't appreciate me then they don't need me fighting.

Patroclus POV

My first thought when I hear Achilles wasn't fighting, shit. How are we going to win? I knew I had to go talk to him.

When I walked in his tent I found a sight I wasn't used to, Achilles crying. Even though he was crying, his eyes were filled with fury; I knew he was going to try to kill Agamemnon. He was also playing the lyre, except he sang; I didn't know he wrote songs.

"So, you think you can tell heaven from hell…''man that was beautiful I thought, why was he singing this though?

After a few more lines the song mad sense to me: "how I wish, how I wish you were here.''

"So you really liked her,'' I interrupted.

Achilles' face turned red, he wasn't planning on anyone overhearing him. "Yeah I do, I mean we've captured hundreds of 'em but she was my favorite"

"Don't worry he's just mad, he'll give her back to you." I said sincerely.

"Thanks," he said skeptically, he knew I was just trying to lift his spirits up.

Troy Hector POV

I always hated Paris. He thought he was so good, he was good looking, but when it came to war he was incompetent. He was ungrateful. Troy was doing just fine without this unwanted war against the Greeks, I know the Troy is going to fall, and I'm falling with it.

Fall of Troy Athena POV

Odysseus will take all the credit, not that I'm mad. But, the Trojan horse was my idea. I guess I really favored him, he was a brilliant man surrounded by idiots, I guess most mortals were just dumb, it would be millennia's before mortals will be using the machines that Hephaestus and I designed way back. Anyway, I saw Troy fall, they deserved, only a small group of people survived, it was Aeneas and his band; not that I wanted them to live, the fates decreed it so.

Troy Aeneas POV

This is the end. I almost couldn't believe my eyes, I knew the fates decreed that Troy would fall, but I was stunned that Troy fell, all those years of survival, and now we fell to a horse, a trick from a deceiving Greek. I pushed my emotions aside and had one plan, leave, as soon as I could find my family we would be on our ships to Italy, we all made it past the city seeing Troy burn, I had this thought that I was missing someone or something.

Shit. Where was Creusa?

"Father have you seen Creusa?'' I asked.

"No I'm with Ascanius, "replied Anchises

I run back as fast I can, she is nowhere to be seen; finally I see her ghost, and mom.

"Creusa will you come back with me?"

"No, fates said I must die in Troy, go to Italy and fulfill your destiny." Creusa replied softly.

"She is right child, go now before the Greeks come." Said Aphrodite.

I was still crying when I heard the Greeks, I turned and ran as fast I could.

**A/N Well that was chapter 1, hoped you liked, please review and tell me what I did wrong,**

**How did you like my Pink Floyd reference?**


End file.
